MMZ2 Nighttime
by Rockman Alouette
Summary: [Connected to MMZ2 Daytime] Cyber Elf X and Zero talks about work, sleepovers, relationships, nightmares and planting a bush. Falling asleep, morning comes and a mishap ensues due to miscommunication and innuendos. Ciel comes in and sees the end result, Zero isn't pleased at the strike of his pride. Oh and X left without hearing his comrade's vow of vengeance towards him.
MMZ2 Drabbles~ Connected to MMZ2 Daytime. ^^

* * *

 **MMZ2 - Nighttime**

 **At night, everything that moves should be resting.**

That's what Zero would like to think, but since all the resistance members depend on him a whole lot, always asking him to patrol all the way to the latest of nights just to relieve their sense of paranoia, Zero couldn't get used to getting some shut eye even if the moon and stars call for him. Usually, Zero would head down the clinic where he could hibernate peacefully inside a capsule without any pestering people to see him (may it be day or night). However, what the red reploid didn't know is that there was actually a room reserved for him and he had absolutely no knowledge of it. That room, upon his arrival, also had a busy cyber elf which he loves to stare/stalk/poke all the time; that being his deceased partner Rockman X.

 _"Good night Zero.."_

The cyber elf's excuse on the stay would be that the place was a safe location for info gathering about some future threat they will encounter later on; involving the Omega incident. X refuses to leak not even the slightest of information to the crimson swordsman, creating childish arguments and joke between them. Fortunately, Zero was able to obtain sleep due to his roommate's presence alone. And last time he checked, everyone seems to have accepted the cyber elf in the base like second mother... Excluding him. No way is Zero going to consider his best friend as his parental substitute.

 _ **Zero...**_

'Not this again...' Zero mentally face palmed, not pleased on this repetitive scene. Stuck in the darkest depths of his mind, Zero tries scavenging for any of his remaining memory, but ends up finding himself listening to the same voice over and over again.

 _ **My masterpiece...**_

'This is the tenth time I've seen this memory. Is there anything else aside from this one?' Zero questioned himself, not listening to the booming voice above. 'The memories of X must be somewhere..'

 _ **...Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life. Now go! Destroy him!**_

'Different area, enemies and pathways, but they all have similar background settings. Just great.' Zero embraced his ears from the incoming sharp pitch as random obstacles pop out into view. There were a lot of added noise going on as he begins to run towards the newly simulated dungeon: An old scientist cackling all by himself in some lab where he sees himself being held against his will, dead bodies both robot and human alike, and then there were the random mechaniloids bursting out of nowhere which he has to kill.

 _ **"It's useless.."**_

'Huh?' Surprisingly, the last one that he killed was actually talking. The voice wasn't the same as the usual aged and shrill tone back. It was more on the deep and responsible side except the reploid looked crazy. As Zero backtracked at the huge reploid trudging unhurriedly yet has a motive wanting to be done towards him, his instincts told him it was an illusion, but his memory told otherwise that the reploid is an enemy- Only labeling the intruder as an immortal maverick.

 _ **"IT IS USELESS!"**_

The reploid roared as oil and several parts shed away from his dying body. Zero moved away distinctly, lighting his Z-saber in case of an incoming fight. The reploid lifted his head at him, showing the scars and hanging synthetic skin on his face. Zero couldn't put his finger, but the face was so familiar.. In a very horrid sense.

*Click *

 _ **"You know it is, Zero! You can't defeat me so easily..."**_

"Shut up and die already will you?" Zero mouthed angrily while he stood against the sound torture. The reploid responded with a grin, bringing forth his light-blue saber. Quickly approaching, Zero tries to get out of the wounded reploid's path. Only to realize that his feet are magically bounded by chains on the floor.

*Clack ClackClackClack*

Halfway reaching Zero's destination, the tall bald reploid cackled as he watched how defenseless his foe looked. Zero merely shot a glare at the guy as he attempts to break the chains off. In a flash, the enemy was directly in front of him, ready to thrust his saber directly to his chest. Zero parried this, however, he suddenly felt an electric aftershock to his arms, rendering him paralyzed.

 _ **"You know you can't, Zero..."**_

*Click!*

"Gah!" The red reploid opened his eyes quickly and sat up, breathing heavily while averting his eyes on every nook and cranny of the room. It was one of those nights Zero gets awakened by his own horrific memory which sadly, gave no importance to any valuable memory in the past. Looking around, Zero tries finding the thing that woke him as well as divert his attention off the recent nightmare.

*Tap Tap Tap Tap. Click... Click?*

'Who in the world is working at this ungodly hours?' Zero thought, wondering where the pesky sounds are coming from, then he remembered something vital about the base schematics. 'Wait. Isn't the Ciel's lab three blocks away from this place? Must be my sense of hearing. Time to head down and give a lengthy lecture about beauty sleep Zero.' Jumping down, Zero could hear the sound getting louder, loud enough for him to identify the source.

*Tap. ClackClackClackClackClack... Click...*

"?" Zero turned, peering from a good distance at the culprit: his ex-brother-in-arms. X's head was the only body part that was out of the bed's boundaries, head bowed as he analyzed the green screens emerging from the small device on the floor. X, from a near analysis, had his eyes half open, a yawn trying to escape from his mouth as he placed his right hand down the keyboard. The tired cyber elf persistently reads and hacks the contents of different data bases without a care in the world which Zero did not approve one bit. This habit was also adopted by a blonde leader of a resistance much to his demise. Both of them really need to get a vacation once in a while *Coughheisnotoneofthemcough*.

*Click... Click*

"X?" Zero asked, doing nothing at the moment as he pondered on what type of data the blue elf is seeing presently. Giving up after a few seconds, Zero swiftly heads near his friend's area and flops his body on the bed, watching for any signs of annoyance from the fellow. After receiving an invisible GO signal, the blond crawls nearer to the elf until he is merely inches away from X's ethereal form. Zero grins gratefully for the program an adept mechanic created for him. Ending time-wasting games (hide & seek and tag) by simply grabbing the data forms were a great advantage to the red swordsman. 'Cerveau. You are a genius.'

"So heavy.." X gives out a muffle as he suddenly felt a weight that landed on top of him.

"Go to sleep now." Zero ordered, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"No.." X argued in a whining demeanor as he tries to shake him off. Zero didn't comprehend the situation very well, but he actually liked seeing X struggle. 'Wait, that's how a sadist thinks on his/her prey and I'm pretty sure I am not a sadist. Besides, I only feel this way on X-' Zero paused his stream of thoughts, 'and that sounded so wrong a while ago.' As X eventually surrenders, Zero decided to haul him to the other side of the bed.

* * *

 **[X's Perspective]**

Cyberspace was dark and its atmosphere screamed melancholy everywhere. Drifting, the past ruler wandered around the area so bland but knowledge-filling... How long has he been wandering here? He couldn't really tell judging from the amount of information flowing in and out of the zones. He seriously needed to update his data bank, thus he asked for Alouette's help. After a few pouts and pleads, X was able to gain free entrance to the resistance database as well as room service. Not like he needed it. But rest assured, X knows he will be in safe arms inside the resistance base more specifically his best friend Zero. While sorting his files, X felt someone move beside him. At first, X ignored it, thinking that it was probably the young female reploid, Alouette, worrying for his constant all-nighters. However, the cyber elf did not expect a mass being able to land on top of him. More importantly, he still didn't understand how he was able to feel a living thing in the first place. So when he state 'safe arms,' he didn't literally ask for it.

"So heavy..." X slowly opened his sleepy eyes, trying to sound angry at the person who disturbed his work as he fends off against temporary blindness from the constant glare of the screen. X didn't want to see who the person was, but he knew the guy was trying to say something which X didn't mind because something was now touching his waist.

"No.." Trying to shake the offender off, X eventually allowed himself to be dragged to the other side of the bed. Turning his head ninety degrees, X saw a red blur in front of him, allowing him to blink in confusion. Readjusting his optic lenses further, X clarified the red blur to be a male reploid with deep blue eyes and golden hair. Concern was etched in his eyes as he watched X stare at him groggily. "Are you happy now?"

"A bit.." The red blur replied, his face going near X's neck. X fidgeted when he felt a soft blow near the neck, knowing only selective daredevils who would do such a deed to him..

'Is this Zero?' X probed, turning semi-conscious as he placed his hands on the other's chest, identifying whether he made a mistake or not; only to find out that it was indeed Zero. "Did I interrupt your wonderful sleep because of my typing?"

Hearing nothing from the reploid, the cyber elf was able to stealthily remove Zero's arms off him and push the other's head away from his neck to sit up vertically. Unfortunately, X couldn't fight back against his past teacher who disliked his action, thus tackling him back to bed. Now held tightly face to face with his confidant on a rented bed, X mentally notes to self on having a surprise visit with the mechanic Cerveau, concerning his new invention installed in Zero.

"What's the matter this time?" X said darkly, staring at those dark blue orbs belonging to his assaulter. Zero stared back, his face as expressionless as a boulder. The two ended up having a short staring contest which after some time, grew tiring for the elf. Seeing that it's pointless to argue in the middle of the night, X looked away stubbornly.

"I advise you to get a power nap in these hours or you won't have energy left in the morning." Zero suggested politely, still holding X below him. Acting like what he's doing is perfectly okay to the blue cyber elf, Zero bends in a spitting distance, probably a few centimeters away X's face.

"Zero, I'm dead. I don't need catnaps unlike Ciel so stop your worrying." X said, looking up very slowly. Ever since X decided to stay in Zero's apartment, Zero has repeatedly invaded his personal space which he didn't know whether to be wary or glad that his friend is showing signs of wanting close contact. Hopefully, the reploid was showing the same type of 'contact' with a certain female human like **Ciel**. "Unless that's the thing that woke you up, I have absolutely no choice but to leave-"

"You're not the problem," Zero objected, not wanting X to go away. "No one is. Just get some rest."

"No Zero, I'm just data and maybe considered a dead man walking to others. Besides the point, I think I'm affecting your lifestyle in a bad way." X frowned until an idea popped out of his head. "Have you ever heard of the activity called 'a sleep over?' Yes, we did this a whole lot in the past, but I think it's time you experience this with other people (and I can just sneak into their place for my work.) I know that look on your face, Zero. Lots of people would gladly accept your offer so don't give me the 'They're too busy to do such meaningless activities' nonsense. Tomorrow sounds like a great day to begin, don't you agree?"

"This is highly unreasonable, I have tons of missions to do in the day and you know as much as I do that I don't come back until the sun sets." Zero knows when there is someone watching him (Ciel, fan girls, hungry cyber elves, pantheons, etc.)

"I will personally ask them in your place. Anyone in mind?" X's eyes went back to looking at his left where his arm is surrounded by Zero's long silky hair. "How about Alouette?"

"She keeps talking about her stuff toy cat being a secret cyber elf." Zero answered with an awkward tone, 'the cyber elves adore her to the extent of thinking her as one of their own species...'

'Must tell her.' X thought as he imagines Alouette showing her doll to Zero with invisible flowers blooming behind her, then X got an idea. "Will Ciel do?"

"Maybe when she stops asking bizarre questions that forces me to think over what I've done my life." Zero emphasized, remembering some twisted questions he couldn't answer 'til X cleared it up with a long rant-like explanation and evidence. Other questions, however, altered a bit of Zero's behavior (More about the human needs and traditions.)

"You'll get used to it after your honeymoon, but if you say so." X rolls his eyes at the confused reploid, scanning his memory for any info. Reaching his family list, X spoke out. "What about... Leviathan?"

"Sadist." Zero glowered at X, giving him an eye-to-eye message. X stared at Zero blankly, taking in the information with utmost care. "Trust me X, I fought her by myself two times."

'Should I tell him that she is a part of me? That I have a sadistic side? Nah..' X laughed in an off tune, apologizing for his well-kept behaviors taking form. "Why not try Harpuia? I know you do well with him-"

"Who never sleeps 24/7. A workaholic if I might add." Zero blinks lazily, "Are you sure you want me to team up with him in the all-nighters?"

'Ah, my Duty-over-life personality has finally shown its negative side. As a father, I should tell the green reploid off.' X shakes his head in grief, "Have you tried befriending Fefnir?"

"I did. But if you walk pass through his door, you could hear the snores of an elephant." Putting some concentration to his observation, Zero narrows his eyes to X's red gem. 'I wonder how far you'll go to realize I don't need any special attention when I'm asleep?'

'My battle-crazy side has probably overworked himself with spartan-style training routines.' X tries to think of another person Zero often meets in Neo Arcadia. "Phantom?"

"Currently, Phantom stays in the Guardian's Cyberspace which I hesitate to enter as of now since he still holds a small grudge on me even after you explained about the incident." Katanas thrown in random areas where you are currently in that tries to slice your hair isn't really the welcome Zero is expecting from a supposed new ally.

"Cerveau?" X asked, starting to run out of ideas or people who are in Zero's okay list. 'Why do I have this strong feeling that Zero doesn't want to cooperate with me.'

"If he's drunk, he will dismantle me." Zero explains, already experienced some nights with the fellow. 'Following the fact that Doigt wouldn't care if I get dismantled by his best friend.'

'Sounds reasonable...' X nods in agreement. "Commander Elpizo?"

"You mean the guy who can still talk even if he's snoozing?" Zero smirked, "Talking about Ciel and how he wants her hero to just rot in a hole?"

"Wow." X suppresses a laugh as he imagined Zero's first reaction to a fellow blond recklessly telling a confession right in front of him. "The other X?"

"..." Zero did not comment. He didn't need to as he watched the original one become aware of his mistake.

"Right..." X was starting to run out of ideas on his male associate list, going as far as to say the common enemies Zero sees every day. "Uh...Pantheon?"

"Running out of ideas homie?" Zero says with sarcasm, rolling his eyes comically. X pouted begrudgingly, earning a swift smile from his friend.

"No... Okay. Maybe a little." X didn't want to yield just yet; he continues to think of other people in his female list which he has easy access to. "Mother elf?"

"You have access to the Dark elf?!" Zero asked in a shocked tone. X's eyes widened because of his mistake and shakes his head in denial.

'I can't let him get to the Mother Elf! He'll kill me if he finds out about what I did to seal her!' X immediately pretended to ignore the last question thrown at him but knows Zero won't concede easily. "Neige?"

'Remember Zero, it's night time. Arguing comes later.' Zero shakes his head and releases his grip on the kindred spirit. Lying on the side, Zero watches how X tries to move his lower limbs, slow and dead-like. Semi-paralysis is Zero's conclusion on X's predicament. This day can't get any better.

"Oh Light. It seems your upgrade can actually affect my data movement. In this case my lower part.." X took a deep breath. "Just go to sleep Z. This might take a while."

"Sorry about that." Watching his friend sit up, Zero takes his chance to poke X's waist over and over from boredom. "Don't you want to get some shut-eye for today?"

"Quit bothering me Zero. I run on pure energy like any other cyber elf. I rest when I feel tired, that's all." X shooed the hand (behind him) away. "Anyway, isn't being dead in human standards also known as 'in an eternal slumber'?"

Thinking that Zero has gone back to Dreamland, X resumes to massage his lower half, but he felt arms wrapping itself loosely around his waist. "Zero. Today isn't **Give Your Best Friend Hugs Day** , it's tomorrow-wait... Now that I think about it, only you impose that event on me and it's every alternating day! Why can't you make it a **Free Hugs From Zero Day**?"

"Go. to. sleep." Zero growled, sitting up and resting on X's shoulder, arms securing itself around it's host. He didn't know why but through his experience, holding a cyber elf was an equivalent in human terms as a drug. It makes him feel light and energized, but the feeling was fleeting (cut short for Zero's opinion). Holding down a human sized-cyber elf had the same effect, except this time he wasn't using the elf in any way and the elf was sure to stay there for who-knows-when. "Help me with my memory recovery... Very annoying..."

"So that was what you were doing..." X falls back to bed, surprising sleepy Zero to let go. X wondered if he spoils his best friend sometimes, helping him in his missions and all. And X should really teach him the rules of distance, the fact that he keeps invading his personal space was starting to make people wonder of their relationship with one another. "You saw the bad ones, didn't you?"

"Hmph." Zero gave X some room, glad that X has decided to stay down with him. "I don't understand one of them. Damn reploid trying to kill me in my space..."

"And you want me to help you kill him?" X raised an eyebrow, turning to face Zero and lift his face at eye level. Once looking up, Zero watched X with tentative attention. "But that would mean erasing some part of your memory which you and I promised never to do. Therefore, I bet a little defragmentation will do the trick."

"Okay, but you had better tell me why I'm dreaming about that guy in the morning." Zero yawned, intending as much as possible to keep X nearby. X was like ecstasy to him, sort of... Not like he tried the drug or anything. X just made him feel giddy yet at peace. Yup. That sounds totally like ecstasy. Zero blames all the weird programming and machinery on his 'screwed-up' creator. "His face irritates me greatly."

"If the reploid is bald and has battle scars, it's Sigma-" X murmurs as Zero tries to remove his helmet. For a while, X resisted the good-natured effort, but Zero triumphed in the end. X snickered, his helmet hair shown into the open. "Back before you sealed yourself away from the world, you would tell me the exact same dream about Sigma trying to kill you."

"I'm not touched on that at all, X." Zero grumbled, throwing the helmet on the floor as he shifts his body alongside to the other. Lacking the feel of natural warmth, X coiled his arms around the other. Zero pretended not to notice, continuing his revelation. "Last time I checked in Ciel's database, Sigma was one of the worst maverick in almost all the major maverick wars. Being the mastermind in most of the revolts and wars against humanity as well as corrupting the relationship between reploids and humans."

"I think I will answer your question when the sun rises." X breathed in an acquiesced manner. Zero continues to act as if he didn't notice those actions, which he did in reality but doesn't understand the actions' true purpose. "Since this could shock you to the very core. Hopefully, you wouldn't go into your suicidal state like the other time."

"I won't think of doing that if you promise to stay honest with me." Zero answered, nuzzling his friend's unnatural and feminine scented hair. The sweet smell of blueberry entices Zero to close his eyes, without realizing his friend is still all ears on what he just said. "Let's plant a blueberry bush. You smell like one so change your scent or else."

"For the sake of not getting eaten by Zero, I second the motion," X said cheerily, giving up with his work temporarily. "Tomorrow, I am going to give you a list of Southern High bush varieties which we can plant in the desert. It might take a couple of weeks to acquire it, but you must probably expect... Materials such as the pot, soil, seeds, and an instruction manual on how to grow it."

"Who said I wanted only one breed?" Zero smiled slyly, receiving a faint push from X. Observing the cross-armed faking-to-ignore-him cyber elf, proves his point of how X can't stand his irresponsible attitude towards fragile living things.

"Says the person who will bring the seeds that's what." X snapped, hearing a faint chuckle from his ex-partner. Glancing back at the location a forgotten device is positioned, X closed his eyes and sighs. Zero, however, senses this and pulled X's attention back to his direction. Arms around X, Zero squeezes the other tenderly, decreasing X's apprehension. After a few minutes, X gives in and yawns innocently. "How do you keep doing that?"

"Your habits when you were alive are no different when you're dead. Besides, you tend to get paranoid." Zero uttered, hearing the rhythm of his friend's breathing go steady. Now that Zero thought about it, does X have a lover that does this to him? She'll likely get jealous if she sees them together... As if Zero cared. Lowering his gaze to check on the younger, Zero contemplates on what to do and decides to take it as his advantage. "And as your teacher, this means I have every right to order you what I would like to plant unless you bring me a greater substitute."

"What a coconut tree? You're not thinking straight. Go kiss Ciel to retain your remaining sanity." But as X said that, Zero knows X was joking. Why would Zero go in the middle of the night in Ciel's room to kiss her? That would just make him look like a horny reploid. Hearing X's cherubic sounds, tempts Zero to hold him much, much closer than before... Zero wonders whether he did the same action as to his past girlfriend X mentioned before, which he still has hard times remembering. He usually exhibits these actions to those he trusts and swore to protect. Ciel was... A different case here. "Hmm..."

"Yes my love?" Zero teased in a seductive tone, listening to X's monotone hum. Certainly, X wouldn't mind if he jokes around with several concepts like love and stuff, though the truth to this was that Zero was afraid of facing a negative response towards those he was unfamiliar of. One of these people were Ciel. She was so fragile, young, yet carried the burden of so much lives. Zero didn't want to break her, that was what Zero did best towards those he didn't know after all. "Increase your volume."

"We are not a couple, you dingdong." X mumbled, momentarily forgetting what he was supposed to say or do for that matter. Why was it that Zero made him sleepy? Maybe due to the fact that, Zero was a epitome of his past (aside from Neo Arcadia and its residence of course). The past did give him that wonderful-yet-painful memory trip. "I was just... I'm surprised of the things we do for each other."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for." Zero whispered, his gaze softened as he watched X dimmer down. Tugging the newly-woven blanket to cover them, Zero studies his friend for any more indications of rebellion. X was different, but not in the level of Ciel or those he knows of currently. X was like a spiritual figure of his past, both good and bad. He could ponder, act or even speak to him and X will never change. X was familiar in every way possible and Zero didn't need to adapt to him. Sadly, there were also times when Zero felt like shouting his frustration towards X. Why his past self had to go into hibernation when clearly X needed help, why every time he shows up in the face of reality, there was a war going on and why X isn't hating him for all the shit that was thrown at him?!

...And all X did was smile, that melancholic smile with his eyes about to betray him due to his system.

Yes, X was like the past which Zero couldn't seem to let go. And this 'past' he held at present wasn't going anywhere until Zero finds his closure. Thirty minutes past and Zero was done thinking about his life, certain that his friend was now sleeping like a log, Zero whispered nostalgically. "Goodnight X."

* * *

 **[Early Morning]**

Skipping down the hallway, an energetic young female-type reploid rises out from her sleeping capsule and decides to drop by her friend's room. Tying her long golden hair in a ponytail, Alouette made sure she would startle the past ruler of Neo Arcadia with her new hairstyle as well as early visit. Azure eyes blurring with determination and excitement, the young reploid races off to the destined room with remarkable speed. Reaching the entrance though causes the female to suddenly recall that this exact room is also the ownership of the legendary God of Destruction.

"Okay, take deep breaths Alou. You don't want your hero to see you panting like an animal." Alouette breathed in, closing her eyes and dusting her dress from any invisible dust. "All you have to do is walk in, give a lovely greeting to both reploids, excuse the cyber elf, and then bring the elf back to your room for the tea party. How hard can it be?"

"Good morning-" Alouette stopped midway, staring at the two reploids so close together. X was resting his head above Zero's chest while firmly wrapping his arms cozily around him. Zero reciprocated this by having one hand pull the teal blanket upward, covering the two's lower parts as well as having one hand placed on top of the other's head. This scene caused Alouette's ponytail to sink incredibly. "..."

Rubbing her eyes for good measure, Alouette hoped that this entire situation wasn't real. She expected to see Zero doing this with her Big Sis, not with her favorite parent-like playmate. Unconsciously, she thought that the sight of the two was right in a sense because of their strong platonic bond... Too bad, her dominant thought wanted the other to move away.

"Cough!" Alouette exaggeratedly coughed, awakening the crimson reploid first. Faced with a pointed blank stare, Alouette bowed her head down to avoid Zero's gaze. "Sorry for disturbing you Zero.. May I speak with X?"

"Hmm..." Now half-leaning, Zero nodded in acknowledgement as he absent-mindedly push the dead weight's arms off his back. Averting his gaze from his female guest, Zero places the body on the side. This made the cyber elf stir, fluttering his eyelids to reveal glowing emerald eyes. Zero then leans down towards the other, implanting a swift kiss on X's forehead for the slow response, paying no heed to the shocked female. "Why didn't you tell me that you made an appointment with someone?"

"So early." X complained, moving his hands blindly for the other's chest to cuddle for warmth. Zero snickered, unknowingly giving hints for the tired elf. Through the search, X finds his way and grasp the other's shoulder for a hug. Zero waited for X's adorable whining noises to diminish, inclining himself using the nearby wall. When the sounds died out, X gave out a groan. "Oh right. I promised to join Alouette's tea party... Is she here?"

"Around five 'o clock AM to be more precise." Zero patted, using his left arm to pull the bed sheet away. Relaxing his head on the wall, Zero analyzed the situation in front of him and gave out a mischievous smile. "I'm glad you have a soft butt X.. Makes me want to inspect if you have undergarments down there."

"Huh?" X blinked, dissecting Zero's words byte by byte in his mind. Finally realizing that his position on Zero's lap was inappropriate, X turned cherry red with Zero grinning suavely. This gave Alouette a chance to formulate a staggering hypothesis. Covering her mouth, Alouette's pupils shrunk. X immediately pushed himself off the other, floating towards the floor angry yet with a small pout. "Idiot!"

"Come on now X. Shouldn't the world know our activities together by now?" Zero crosses his arms behind his head, closing his eyes with that smirk in place. The smug smirk which Zero seems to make when he wins a battle or finishes his mission. X turns more red, getting more and more embarrassed by his words. Alouette looks up at X for an explanation. 'Very predictable X. You just dug your own grave.'

"Alou. I merely slept beside Zero because I needed to do some defragmentation in his system. Zero could not have done this alone due to several errors occurring midway the process. Zero, stop giving vague hints to complex-thinking reploids, even if they are constructed as a younger model." X frowned, folding his arms in a disapproving manner. Zero opened his eyes, his smirk gone wider which confused X a little bit. After a few seconds of revelation, X continues. "Defragmentation using the least amount of physical contact towards the host. Not the ones you were thinking of Zero!"

"..." Alouette understood the explanation, but still had a hard time accepting it. True. There were instances where cyber elves have the capacity to fix a reploid's condition, but doesn't cyber elves get absorbed into the reploid? The reploid girl knew X wasn't just a mere cyber elf. He didn't simply disappear after a certain function, but then how did X fix Zero without entering Zero's body? Maybe X used a manual method in fixing Zero. Alouette hoped this was the case with all her heart.

"If you say so." Zero rose to his feet, glancing at X with a scandalous look for his guest. "Though I would like to thank you for fixing my 'internal' problems, I feel much 'relief' surging through my body. Hmm... That means I don't need to go to Cerveau for any damage control. Hey X, how about becoming my personal mechanic? You seem to know me more than the most, both _inside and out_."

"Oh sure-Wait! Didn't I tell you to stop with those innuendos? We have a minor in the area." X demanded, Alouette covered her face and shook her head several times. Zero chuckled before moving to the side, grabbing files on his cabinet where a hacker elf slept. Using the hacker elf as a paper weight, Zero placed it on top of other files he reviewed few days back and sat back down on his bed.

"In second thought, I'm probably going to leave now...Bye!" Alouette dashed off, leaving a surprised cyber elf and his expressionless friend. X turned to Zero, annoyed at his best friend's actions that led to her departure. Zero looked at the door and then at X with a shrug, earning a whack on the head.

* * *

 **[Ciel's Perspective]**

Running away from the two, Alouette bumped into her big sister Ciel. Seeing her made the blonde reploid tear up and start 'crying', this made Ciel put the files (to be used for debriefing Zero) down and comfort the reploid. Since Alouette didn't stop crying, Ciel thought that X rejected Alouette's request to the tea party and decided to promise the young reploid that she'll come to the tea party.

"Mou... I wonder what is wrong with X? He always loves to play with children... And cyber elf babies... And baby pantheons- Wow. That got out of hand." Ciel told to herself, watching Alouette walk off with a healer elf by her side. Picking up her files, the resistance leader marched forward towards the red swordsman's room. Opening the door with one of her hands, Ciel was taken aback but realized the scene was linked with Allouette's dilemma. Her stepfather does want to teach people a thing called a 'lesson'. Looking up, Ciel saw Zero screaming curses at X as he dangles by the ceiling light from his hair. X was nowhere to be seen though, but Ciel understood that it was because of him that Zero was high up there. Walking below Zero, Ciel tries calming him down, "First, stop moving and worrying. Your hair is indestructible so don't worry about you losing your hair or breaking a synthetic limb. I'm going out to call for help so stay put."

"Yes Ma'am." Zero answered with his head bowed. Bowed in the sense that he's looking down at her. Ciel nodded seriously, walking out to call for Cerveau and the others. Because Ciel knows, Zero and his perfect hair are inseparable unless the head... separates from the body. Knowing the horrid consequence, the female ran. 'Please don't let them be asleep at this hour. I really don't want to see Zero talking to me with only a head.'


End file.
